The present invention generally relates to an improved cracking die assembly for use in a high production nutcracking apparatus.
In applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,275, there is disclosed a high production nutcracking apparatus wherein a plurality of cracking units are arranged on a rotatable turret, with each cracking unit having an opening adapted to receive an individual nut which is dropped from a feed conveyor as the cracking unit moves through its top center position. Each cracking unit includes an anvil mounted on one side of the opening, and a cracking die mounted for limited movement on the other side of the opening and so that the anvil and cracking die are adapted to receive and hold the nut therebetween. A free floating shuttle is mounted rearwardly of the die, and the shuttle is thrust forwardly into impacting engagement with the rearward side of the cracking die after the nut is received in the opening, and so that the shell of the retained nut will be cracked by the resulting forward movement of the die.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat., Nos. 4,332,827 and 5,623,867, disclose improved high production nutcracking apparatus, which includes an improved nut feeding conveyor by which the nuts are singularized and oriented prior to being delivered to the individual cracking units.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,414 discloses a cracking die assembly for a high speed nutcracking apparatus of the type disclosed in the above patents and which comprises a retainer mounted within the bore of a mounting sleeve. The cracking die has a radial flange mounted to oppose a shoulder in the bore of the retainer so as to permit limited movement in the axial direction, and an annular resilient gasket is disposed between the flange of the die and the retainer shoulder and so as to absorb at least a portion of the impacting force from the shuttle.
During high speed operation, the annular gaskets are subjected to repeated impacts and to heat generated from the friction resulting from the relative axial movement between the gasket and the retainer, and between the gasket and the die. As a result, the gasket rapidly deteriorates in use, requiring repeated disassembly of the cracking die assembly. Further, the cracking die and annular gasket as described in the '414 patent have been found to act as a pump during axial reciprocation of the crack die, which tends to suck debris, such as shell fragments and nut oil, into the interior of retainer, which compounds the wear problem.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a cracking die assembly adapted for use in a high speed nutcracking apparatus of the described type, and which effectively avoids the above noted problems associated with the prior assembly design.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a cracking die assembly of the described type, and which possesses sufficient inherent strength to withstand rapidly repeated impacts, and which effectively precludes the passage of shell fragments and nut oil rearwardly past the gasket and into the interior of the mounting sleeve.